Ep 02 - The Job of a High School Host!
The Job of a High School Host! is the second episode of the anime series. The episode depicts a typical Host Club adventure as it follows the romantic ups and downs of regular customer, Kanako Kasugazaki. Kanako, it seems, has what the hosts call the Host-Hopping Disease. As part of their scheme to cure her of her commitment-phobia and to reunite Kanako with her fiance, Toru Suzushima, Haruhi is blackmailed into learning how to waltz, cosplay as a girl and gets her first kiss at a dance party, frustrating Tamaki, though he fails to understand why. Episode Summary The episode begins with Haruhi Fujioka running late for the Host Club meeting. Upon entering Music Room #3, she finds it decked out as a tropical paradise with the cosplay of the day being Balinese royalty. When Haruhi questions Kyoya Ootori about it, he tells her that while Tamaki Suoh makes all policy decisions, planting ideas in Tamaki's head helps the process, leading to Haruhi's realization that Kyoya truly runs the club and calls him "the Shadow King" to herself. Tamaki announces that the club is sponsoring a Dance Party the following week and Haruhi's guests fantasize about dancing with her under the moonlight. Kanako Kasugazaki, a regular Host Club customer dumps Tamaki to christen Haruhi as her new favorite. The Host Club members describe Kanako as having the Host-Hopping disease, which causes its victims to regularly switch from one Host to another. Tamaki's jealousy results in his insisting that Haruhi once more dress like a girl. Haruhi refuses, saying she can pay back her debt more quickly as a Host. Tamaki then refers to Kyoya as "Mommy" for the first time in the series as he bemoans their difficult heroine. Hikaru Hitachiin inquires if Haruhi knows how to dance, to which Haruhi replies that she isn't interested in attending the Dance Party. Tamaki blackmails her into learning the waltz and attending the event by threatening to demote her back to errand boy, if she doesn't. The next day, Kanako is seen teaching Haruhi how to dance. Afterwards, as Kanako sips her tea, she compliments the tea set and Kyoya notes her keen eye for fine china. Toru Suzushima, heir to the Suzushima Trading Company, a top-performing fine china supplier. Kyoya reminds all present that Toru is leaving in one month to study abroad in England. After Toru leaves, Haruhi says that Kanako and Toru seem "kinda close," which Kanako vehemently denies and hurriedly leaves, herself. Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka reveals that the two are engaged with Kyoya adding that it has been this way ever since they were children. Tamaki announces that it is the responsibility of the Host Club "to make every girl happy" and reunite the estranged couple. A week later, the Dance Party commences with Tamaki welcoming their guests. Kyoya announces that at the end of the evening, one lucky lady will be declared "Queen" with her reward being a kiss on the cheek from Tamaki. The twins chide Haruhi for being less than enthusiastic to which she replies that she doesn't have much experience with parties having only attended local neighborhood festivals. Kyoya excuses her lack of experience and suggests that she have a bite to eat. When Haruhi inquires if there's ootoro (fancy tuna), Tamaki immediately orders it for her. Kanako arrives and, as part of Tamaki's master plan, Haruhi is swept off the dance floor to be "costumed" as a girl. Tamaki sees her as "herself" and is lovestruck. Kyoya foreshadows his "secret" plan and Haruhi is sent off wobbling on high heels to meet Toru. In the vacant, darkened classroom Haruhi meets Toru, who shows her a goofy love note she supposedly wrote. He tells her that while flattered, his heart belongs to someone else, expressing regret that said girl doesn't seem to find him interesting any longer, so he's going abroad to become more worldly. Via Tamaki's manipulation, Kanako enters the room and upon seeing Toru and Haruhi together, flees in tears. Toru chases after her. When he finally catches up to her, they're caught in the spotlights of the garden adjacent to the Dance Party ballroom. There, Tamaki broadcasts that the Host Club has chosen the last waltz of the evening for them alone. As they dance, Toru declares his love and proposes marriage to Kanako, who accepts. Her host-hopping days are over. Hikaru announces that Kanako has been named "Queen of the Ball" and will receive a kiss from Haruhi, as stand-in for Tamaki. Haruhi refuses until Kyoya offers to reduce her debt by 1/3, if she does so. When Honey wonders aloud if "this is Haru-chan's first kiss", Tamaki freaks and runs to stop it, only to slip on a banana peel (a frequent bit of Ouran business in the anime) and inadvertently pushes Haruhi into kissing Kanako on the lips. The episode ends with Haruhi having a better understanding of the Host Club philosophy that, "It is the job of a high school host to make every girl happy." Gallery episode2-01.png|Studying and Hosting don't mix. Balicosplay.jpg|Balinese cosplay canuseethis.jpg|"Can you see this in heaven, Mom?" Princelyhosting.jpg|The "Princely" type in action. Notable Quotes (To Kotoko)' Can you see this from heaven, mom? This was the club I was forced to join.' ''-Haruhi'' (To Mori) Takashi...There, we match! ''-Honey'' (To Haruhi) You're even cuter than I expected. I've decided; from now on you're going to be my new favorite host, Haruhi. ''-Kanako'' (To Haruhi) Well, you look so cute! ''-Honey'' (To Haruhi) Remember Haruhi, there are only 20 minutes remaining before the party reaches its climax. ''-Kyoya'' Character Appearances *Haruhi Fujioka *Tamaki Suoh *Kyoya Ootori *Hikaru Hitachiin *Kaoru Hitachiin *Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka *Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka *Kanako Kasugazaki *Toru Suzushima Trivia *Haruhi learns how to dance the Waltz in this episode. Category:Anime Episodes